<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Act of Falling by Sawamuraeijun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847922">The Act of Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawamuraeijun/pseuds/Sawamuraeijun'>Sawamuraeijun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Gay Character, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Random &amp; Short, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Written for a Class, angry character, this is made up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawamuraeijun/pseuds/Sawamuraeijun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai Prosper is an angry person and Jamie Kings is only trying to be a good friend....</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>Hi... SO this was an assignment for my English class but I thought it was good enough to be posted here, it's literally all made up and all my own content and ideas, anyways maybe give it a read? I cried while writing it and better get a good grade or i'll cry again. It's actually not that good, I kinda rushed it towards the end because of the page limit I had gone over and I was to lazy to fix it and make it longer for this. Anyways! ENJOY if you do read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Prosper/Jamie Kings, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Act of Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there, I see you've chosen to read my story, I hope you enjoy it and cry, well maybe it's not to sad lol, but let me know what you think? It could help me :/ :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling was a feeling no one really knew how to describe, it was different to everyone, everyone processed the feeling of falling differently. And while falling can mean many different things to others to Kai falling was simply infinitely inevitable. Kai knew that he was falling, he was falling into the depths of anger but he was also unconsciously falling into the abyss of love. But falling came with consequences.</p>
<p>Kai was angry. It was almost as if his anger was carved into his blood, seeping into his being and he didn’t know how to process it. All Kai knew was that he was unbelievably vexed and he was starting to plummet to his seething mind and thoughts. The only thing holding Kai back was him but even he couldn’t hold Kai back completely because Kai didn’t want to be seen as soft or weak because of Jamie. Kai wouldn’t allow his so called friend to hold him back and perceived as impotent.</p>
<p>“Kai, are you even listening to me?” Jamie exasperated in a huff as he rolled his eyes at Kai.</p>
<p>Kai didn’t smile even though every nerve in his body was pushing him to smile, “Why would I be listening to you?” Kai scoffed, anger already sprouting.</p>
<p>Jamie only smiled at Kai, big and bright just like the younger male, “As I was saying! Mr. Barnes assigned a twelve page essay today on the altitude of happiness, does he not realize that more than half of this generation is depressed?” Jamie ranted, easily filling the silence that Kai never filled, not that Jamie minded.</p>
<p>Jamie was always filling the silence between them, always ranting about Mr. Barne’s class and all the long and complex assignments he gave out. But Kai knew Jamie always did the assignments regardless of the themes or complexity of it. That’s just how Jamie was, he was kind, hopeful, and well all things positive, that’s how Kai saw him. Jamie was the kind of person to throw everything aside just to help someone, even a stranger or someone he didn’t like, Jamie was simply always doing something for others no matter how hard or difficult it was.</p>
<p>Kai inwardly snorted at that, he didn’t know or want to know how Jamie did it, Kai didn’t even want to think about it as the thought of helping others disgusted him. Why should he help people when they never helped him? Why should he help people in general? They were all capable of doing things themselves, it irritated him how Jamie simply was always helping others. To Kai Jamie was too nice, too naive, and to Jamie; and soon someone was going to take advantage of the guy and Kai wouldn’t help when it happened. He would look the other way and ignore it, it wasn’t like it was his problem and even if it was he still wouldn’t care, that’s how Kai was.</p>
<p> “Are you angry again?” Jamie was skeptical and hesitant while asking, he didn’t want to mistakenly make Kai more provoked than he already was or make him aggravated if he was finally calm. When Kai was calm he was <em>almost</em>, keyword almost, a different person, he wasn’t necessarily spitting rainbows and smiling all day but he was content and satisfied.</p>
<p>Kai raised his head to look at Jamie but he didn’t speak although somehow Jamie just knew what his friend was trying to say just by the look in his pale green eyes, “Kai you’ve never really explained why your so angry all the time, I know that it may be hard to talk about it but what if you go to far one time and really hurt someone,” Jamie was only trying to help Kai and make the him understand the possible consequences, “What if you hurt <em>me</em>?” Jamie asked as a way to get his point across.</p>
<p>Kai was absolutely hostile as his ears rang and replayed Jamie's words over and over again, he couldn’t fathom the thought of hurting Jamie and he was genuinely hurt to know that the one person who had stuck with him had thought so vile of him. Kai knew he was violent and cruel to others but he would never purposely hurt Jamie or at least he was sure he wouldn’t, but that wasn’t good enough, was it? Kai would never be good enough, it irked him that he wasn’t good enough for Jamie but the more he thought about it the more he got irritated, why should he care anyways? Jamie was just a nobody, right?</p>
<p>Somewhere in Kai’s mess of a head he knew the thought of Jamie being a nobody was wrong he just didn’t want to admit it, if he did, that would mean something, something Kai wasn’t ready for. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about Kai? You seem really lost in thought.” Jamie commented, leaning on his hand, his head tilted to the side in question. The cafeteria of their school was slowly getting more and more loud causing Jamie to have to get louder just so Kai could hear him.</p>
<p>Kai absentmindedly smiled at the tilt of his friends head silently thinking about how cute it was before coming to realize that recently all he thought about was Jamie, it confused Kai as to him Jamie was only his friend. Was it normal to constantly think about your friends like this? He thought to himself. Kai desperately shook his head to rid the thoughts he was having, “Nothing Jamie, absolutely nothing,” Kai said as he turned his head, a clear sign to Jamie that Kai was lying.</p>
<p>Usually Jamie would have ignored the lie in order not to anger the older boy but Kai was almost a year older than him, he was soon going to graduate and if he kept down this road it wouldn’t end well. This was a chance to teach the older boy a lesson, “Why are you lying? Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on in that head of yours? And don’t you dare say that it’s none of my business or that it doesn’t matter because it does matter to me. I care for you and I’m not gonna sit around any longer and watch your future waste away. So you are going to talk to me,” Jamie blurted, his usual calm and composed nature breaking into subtle commandment and anger.</p>
<p>Kai was stunned into silence as he gaped at Jamie who only gave the other a pointed look, the look angered Kai and as Kai fully deciphered Jamie's outburst he only got angrier, “Who are you to just order me around? I never asked you to care, I never asked for your kindness or help, I never asked you to freaking be here, it’s not like we’re friends. Get over yourself, you don’t mean anything to me.” Kai laughed, “You are <em>nothing</em>.” He was slightly pleased at the sight of tears slowly rolling down Jamie’s flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>“You are a cruel and heartless person, I hope one day you see the damage you’ve done and realize that you’ll never be able to fix it.” Jamie hastily wiped his tears away as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kai and Kai watched Jamie walk away after whispering, “I was only trying to be there for you,” In a broken voice.</p>
<p>Jamie was always a sensitive guy and he always cared for others and tried to be there whenever someone needed and although Kai had never asked Jamie to be there Jamie just felt like Kai needed someone. But it was obvious now to Jamie that no one could be there for Kai, he was just an angry person and no one could guide him out of the depths of anger, Jamie wasn’t even sure if Kai could get himself out. It deeply hurt Jamie how Kai spoke to him even if it was out of anger it left a throbbing pain inside Jamie’s heart. </p>
<p>Jamie wasn’t trying to fix Kai, Kai didn’t need fixing or help he needed a friend, someone to lean on, someone to talk to, someone to be there. Jamie tried to be that person, tried to be that friend, not for the sake of just doing it but because Jamie was drawn to Kai. Drawn to the way Kai smiled and laughed when he thought no one was looking, drawn to the way Kai was letting loose. But in the end it didn’t work and it left Jamie almost heartbroken while it left Kai even more angry, in the end Jamie wasn’t the person for Kai.</p>
<p>Jamie had been so deep in thought about Kai and how he couldn’t be Kai’s person that he failed to notice the fierce honking of a car horn and the screams of people around him. It happened suddenly, the screeching of tires desperately trying to slow was engraved in Jamie’s mind as he was hit with immense pressure before burning pain erupted in his chest. His eyes widened and he felt time slow, he was flying, Jamie was flying through the air slowly before he dropped hard onto the solid ground. He felt the oxygen leave his body as he hopelessly tried to heave oxygen into his lungs but to no avail he was suffocating and Jamie decided then and there he had never felt such pain before. But he was lying to himself, even as he was dying and he knew he was dying, but even as he was dying he was lying, the worst pain he felt was when he registered that he would never be able to see Kai again.</p>
<p>“I love you Kai Prosper.” Jamie rasped out in a cough leaving his lungs to burn, the last drop of oxygen leaving through a single phrase, a phrase Jamie didn’t regret in the slightest, a phrase that Kai would never hear.</p>
<p>The noise around Jamie faded away until there was only silence surrounding him, next was the blurred vision of the sky leaving him only until he could see the backs of his eyelids as he closed his eyes. He felt alone in the soundless darkness that flooded him, Jamie was alone and it scared him. But Jamie was also at peace, he was finally at peace when he uttered those pathetic words that were meant for Kai that he couldn’t even hear.</p>
<p>Jamie was peaceful and he wished for Kai to find peace as well wherever that was for Kai.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye Kai.</em>
</p>
<p>The next morning at Wallow High; Kai was sitting in the principal's office waiting for an answer as to why he was there first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>“Kai, I’m sincerely sorry to have to tell you that yesterday evening when Jamie Kings was walking he was hit by a bus and died after falling to the ground. Kai I want you to know his last words that someone had heard while trying to call for help, I understand that this may be a lot to hear and overwhelming but I’m sure he would want you to hear.” The principal took a deep breath as he cautiously watched Kai who sat in stunned silence, “He said, ‘I love you Kai Prosper’ before he died.” </p>
<p>Kai choked out a sob as tears desperately fell from his eyes as he could practically hear Jamie saying it, saying, “I love you Kai Prosper.”</p>
<p>“I-I was so mean to him minutes before he left, I said things I didn’t mean. I wasn’t able t-to say,” Kai heaved and stuttered as he tried to explain, “I didn’t get to say it back!” Kai cried out.</p>
<p>“Say it now Kai, I’m positive he’s here right now and is listening, so tell him Kai.” Mrs, Parne stated as she hurriedly gathered the usual composed and angry boy into her arms who was now sobbing uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Kai whispered, “I love you Jamie Kings, I-i, you were only trying to be there for me and I pushed you away, I said rude things in anger when I didn’t mean it. I don’t want to be angry anymore, I want to be happy, I want to be peaceful, Jamie please help me to be peaceful.” Thoughts ran through Kai’s mind, angry thoughts, sad thoughts, guilty thoughts, Kai was mostly mad, mad at himself for pushing Jamie away and causing him to leave in a haste and tears and get hit.</p>
<p>“I love you Jamie.” Kai was aching in pain, his heartbreaking as if his brain was finally comprehending that Jamie was truly gone and never coming back, that Jamie was dead. Jamie was never going to be there again, at least not in person, all Kai wanted now was to be with Jamie, to be better for Jamie. How could Kai be better? The answer was obvious; learn about his anger, embrace it and understand it, Kai knew somewhere in his mind that it wouldn’t be easy, it wouldn’t just disappear, he would have to work hard. But Kai would, he would work hard to become better not only for Jamie but for himself and his future, that was the only thing he could do now, the only way to perhaps gain Jamie’s forgiveness and heal.</p>
<p>Kai was no longer angry, he was sad, he was now falling into the intensity of sadness, this was the consequences of falling after all and Kai would accept it and heal from it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>